


Last christmas au

by SkyKathryn



Category: Bucky - Fandom, buckynat - Fandom, winterwidow - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Vetran!bucky, alternative universe, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute christmas prompt. If you want this continued let me know. Not in cannon with my other fics just a cute play i decided to do. Happy christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last christmas au

Bucky hated shopping.  
Bucky hated the public.  
Bucky hated his crappy internet company for messing up his internet right before christmas so he couldn't do his christmas shopping in peace from his warm bed.  
Bucky hated christmas shopping with other people.  
Most of all Bucky was angry with himself for leaving it so late again.  
At least the shops were playing Christmas carols again.  
Bucky didn't hate christmas really.  
And it was christmas eve.  
Strolling through the isles of the department store left him bumping shoulders with lots of people, his freshly inked sleeve protesting every time someone dared to barge his left side. Every single person to do so got an angry growl from under his breath as he walked away, but he made sure to smile at all the children. It wasn't their fault they had crappy parents with no manners.  
But he could still hear bad renditions from the people around him of each song that came on overhead and it was grating his back teeth. If he hears one more off key variation of Fairytale of New York he was going to strangle someone.  
“Sir?” A young girl who was stood by a stall at the end of the coat isle called to him and he turned to her smiling as best he could. “I see you're in the same boat as me.” They both laughed at the other people around them. “In short I know you don't want to be here but I know a few people that would love to be. I'm raising money for Help For Heroes and hoping to get more soldiers care packages and more veterans back to their families for christmas and was wondering if you’d like to make a donation?”  
“I actually just came back myself.” Bucky smiled at her, digging his wallet out if his pocket. “Final tour but I am spending christmas serving in the church down the road for the elders.” He smiled and she beamed up at him, extending a hand to shake.  
“Well thank you Sir! I will be there too but I think I'm on wash up duty.” She shrugged and he lifted her hand to kiss it playfully.  
“With hands like these? Never!” He mocked outrage and they both smiled at the people rolling their eyes at them.  
“I know! Being forced to the back rooms like Cinderella.” She bought her hand to her chest dramatically and Bucky handed over a £10 note. “Thank you…er..”  
“Bucky.” He filled in.  
“Bucky, I like it. I'm Nat.” She tucked the note into the donation box and handed him a flier. “I'll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yes I'll be looking out for you.” He smiled at her and turned away, stopping and pulling out his phone, jotting his number down on a random train ticket that was nestled in the case with one of the pens on the table, and handing it to her. “Let me know if you need a lift or anything.” He waved and walked towards the mens trousers.  
“Ok Bucky!” She called and got stuck up talking to another person. 

An hour or so later Bucky found himself in higher spirits. He had bought a random amount of trousers, underpants and coats which he was going to wrap up for the people turning up tomorrow and also food for himself over christmas. There was a change in the air as people were filtering out of the shop and into the cold and the lack of crowds left Bucky feeling a lot more calm.  
“Last christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away.” He started singing to himself, then noticed the sound of someone in the next isle over, who wasn't tone deaf.  
“This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.” Her voice floated over the isle of shoes and Bucky started singing louder to accompany her.  
“Once bitten and twice as shy.”  
“I keep my distance but you still catch my eye.”  
“Tell me baby, do you recognise me?”  
“Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me.” They had reached half way up the isle and she seems to have stopped.  
“I wrapped it up and sent it.”  
“With a note saying.” And they both joined in together.  
“’I love you.’ I meant it.”  
“Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kissed me now, I know you’d fool me again.” They both finished off, Bucky heard something drop in a basket and her start moving again.  
“Last christmas, I gave you my heart.” She sang.  
“But the very next day, you gave it away.” He responded, then they both picked up as they reached the end of the isle.  
“This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.” They rounded the corner, both smiling like idiots and bust out laughing. Bucky was face to face with Nat and he reached out to bow to her.  
“Finally. Someone who can sing!” He praised and a small blush seemed to creep up her cheeks.  
“Not so bad yourself Buck.” She punched his arm lightly.  
“Seriously though, you have a beautiful voice. You finished?” He nodded down at the charity box around her wrist holding the basket of sweet things she had picked up.  
“Yes I am, yourself?” She nodded at his and he smiled.  
“Yeah just gotta pay. Wanna do that and grab coffee?” He tested and she raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You asking me out Bucky?” She teased and he shrugged.  
“I need a baritone for my barbershop quartet.” The quip fell so quick from his lips he didn't realise what he was implying.  
“You calling me a bloke Bucky?” She raised an eyebrow at him as he blushed. “Or are you secretly a woman?”  
“I'm saying I can get my foot so far in my mouth you’ll think its an extra arm?” He squeaked and she laughed whole heartedly at him, reaching over to cup his cheek.  
“You're cute Bucky.” She winked and he moaned, hiding his face in her hand. “But I also want that coffee. Shall we head to the tills?”  
“Mmhum.” He nodded, keeping his lips sealed so he couldn't embarrass himself more. She spun on her heel and led them through the hall to the tills where they grabbed two free registers then met the other side.  
“Starbucks?” She nodded to the in shop coffee place.  
“Lets go.” He grabbed her bags and his before she could protest and offered her his arm to slide hers into. Rolling her green eyes she did so but there was a small smile playing in her lips as her fingers tightened around his muscular arms. “Wanna grab a table? I'll order once we find one.”  
“Its 6pm on christmas eve Buck. It's not exactly hectic.” She pointed out and he stuck his tongue out at her.  
“Let me be a god-damned gentleman would you?” He scolded and she just giggled at him, rolling her eyes again as they grabbed a window seat and he tucked the stuff under the table top.  
“Hot chocolate please.” She waved a fiver at him which he stared her down for until she put it back in her purse.  
“Thank you Nat. I'll be right back.” He smiled at her and then turned away, up to the desk then came back with a peppermint latte and a hot chocolate, accompanied by a chocolate and a blueberry muffin. “Which would you like?” He sat down opposite her, handing over the drink then gesturing to the cake.  
“Hmmm chocolate please.” She bit her lip when deciding, which Bucky decided was just adorable and gave her a silly smile handing it over, which she returned as she took it.  
“Enjoy. You worked hard today.” He started on his drink and then the cake as she was delicately breaking hers into small bitesized pieces before eating.  
“Thank you Bucky. Did you get all you wanted?” She looked up through heavy lashes and he smiled at her over his coffee.  
“Yeah. It's stuff to take tomorrow.” He informed and she smiled.  
“You're a good guy.” She told him reaching over to take his tattooed hand into hers and inspect it.  
“Thanks.” He let her turn his hand over and look at the work in his palm. “It's only a couple of days old.”  
“I can see. Did it hurt?” She smiled at him, letting her fingers slide between his with the excuse of lifting his whole arm and pushing up his christmas jumper.  
“Yeah. The palm the most it tingles and made me want to close my hand around the machine.” He squeezed her fingers, tickling her palm with his thumb.  
“Cyborg much?” She teased and he winked at her.  
“Im actually part machine.” He lifted her hand and turned it so her sparkling red nail varnish glittered. “You got any ink?”  
“Im not telling you that. You'll have to find that out yourself.” She winked back and he leaned down, kissing the tips of his fingers.  
“Im fine with that idea.” He smiled his signature smirk and she leaned down , letting her shoulder length hair cover her face. “Don't do that beautiful.” He tilted her head up via a finger under her chin. “That’s better.”  
“You're a cheese.” She smiled at him.  
“It's Christmas its allowed.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek, pointing above them. “Mistletoe.”  
“That’s not how you do it.” She pulled him closer via his shirt and kissed his lips gently, pausing before pulling away, leaving him slightly breathless and more than a little surprised.


End file.
